


Beware Merchants with Golden Eyes

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Saitou, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Saitou is Insatiable, Was it gods or was it weed? You decide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sanosuke is always game for a challenge, but has he met his match when Saitou is mysteriously brought to his knees with insatiable needs?
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: write to my heart





	Beware Merchants with Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori, on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting words to work with were: _“He isn’t one to get excited about most things, but he has a good feeling about this one.”_. 
> 
> This is just really over the top, excessive smut. Enjoy. ;D

“One more spill? Wonder how many more I can get out of ya t’night…” Sanosuke hummed out, his lips swollen and glistening and Saitou gave a weak groan. 

“It-it’s not a competition!” Saitou gasped out, his body wracked with a pleasurable fire. 

Sanosuke just smirked, swallowing Saitou’s cock down again. 

Everything was hot and Saitou was left to whimper as he was pleasured, over and over and over again. The futon was damp from his sweat, the air was thick with their musk. 

How many times had he spilled now...? 

The count had been lost hours ago as he was wracked with orgasm after orgasm. 

Sanosuke was... 

Saitou felt close again, looking down into deep, dark brown eyes that were focused on him, even as Sanosuke swallowed Saitou down to the root, nose nuzzling into short hairs. Such a wicked mouth, even if it was talented, bringing Saitou to rasping breaths as his back arched and... 

Thick brown hair slipped through his fingers and Saitou bit down on his knuckle, trying to stifle his cries, one hand still fisting the hair at the base of Sanosuke's skull. 

"S-Sanosuke!" Saitou gasped around his hand, his eyes watering, his stomach feeling tight and it was too much. All of it was too much. 

His thighs quivered, his toes curled as his cock ached for release, his sac drawing up close to his body. He shouldn't have been enjoying this so much. He shouldn't have been hard yet _again_. With each orgasm, he was left twitching and hard and leaking for more. 

Even in his youth, he had never been so wanton, so unsatisfied. 

He looked up at the ceiling, shadows dancing and playing out as the candle from the lamp flickered. 

It was all too much and he was arching his back, letting his thighs shake as his voice ripped raw from his throat and he spilled yet again into Sanosuke's mouth. 

The air was thick and burned in his lungs and he could barely keep his eyes open. Sanosuke did not stop. 

Fingers twisted inside of Saitou, pushing deep, relentlessly tormenting that inner hardness, that spot that brought him to howling. Over and over and over... 

Saitou whimpered, saliva running down his cheek as he forced himself to look at the ceiling. It wouldn't have been the first time he lost consciousness tonight, but he wanted to avoid it all the same. 

How...? Why...? 

Why was he so hard and wanton and desperate for Sanosuke's touch? Never, never before had he been so desperate for pleasure like this... 

He whimpered as he fought to breathe, no strength in his body as he was rolled onto his hip, Sanosuke slipping behind him. 

"How many times is that now, Saitou?" he asked, his voice thick with lust, rasping from how much he had sucked Saitou's cock. 

"It..." Saitou swallowed hard, air finally returning to him and he let out a shaky breath. "It's not a competition..." 

"Mmm. An' yet, I think I've made ya spill a dozen times or more t'night, Saitou..." Sanosuke said, planting kisses on the back of Saitou's overheated neck, trailing to his shoulder and back to his neck and ear. 

"I..." He swallowed again, everything sticky, his mouth dry and yet he felt saliva running out freely. "I don't..." 

Saitou looked over his shoulder, and Sanosuke was propped up, looking at him with a wicked glint in his eye and that is when Saitou felt a hardness pressing between his thighs. 

"I think y'need my cock again... That seems t'calm y'down the best..." 

There wasn't a protest Saitou could even make as he felt Sanosuke slipping into him again. His hole ached to be filled and Sanosuke was more than enough, stretching his tight ring of muscle. The dull ache and burn of being pushed into faded quickly enough and Saitou could only groan as he felt his cock twitching to be touched again. 

He didn't dare reach a hand down, with how his cock throbbed from over stimulation, raw and angry red. Saitou could only swallow and close his eyes as he was pushed onto his stomach, Sanosuke setting a punishing pace. 

How many times would he spill this time, before Sanosuke filled him...? 

Pleasure gripped him as he gasped and Saitou just bucked back. There was no strength left in his body, but he still managed to frantically push his hips back to meet Sanosuke's thrusts. 

Was he spilling already? 

The deep, rumbling chuckle sounding from Sanosuke said it was most likely. 

Saitou just whimpered as Sanosuke continued to pound into him, grabbing him with bruising force by the hips, snapping hard, pushing deep, grinding... 

By the time Saitou was resting on the futon again, a puddle of his own spill had soaked through the bedding to the tatami and he was left rasping. 

Sanosuke took pity and rolled him onto his back, smirking. "Hard again, ne...?" 

Saitou looked down, his cock bobbing and leaking against his abdomen, seed slipping out of his abused hole. 

He let out a broken whimper. 

"I don't..." Saitou swallowed hard and Sanosuke caressed his knuckles down his sticky, hot cheek. "I don't understand what is happening right now..." 

"Maybe y'pissed off some deity..." Sanosuke cooed at him, and it was soothing. "Or, maybe some deity saw just how repressed y'were and wanted to help," Sanosuke added with a chuckle and Saitou was nearly left in tears. 

Perhaps he had angered the gods... And perhaps he did need to relax more... 

But for right now, he just needed his cock to remain soft so that he could rest in peace for the night. Wrapped in Sanosuke's arms, held tight as they slept. Their bodies sated, the sweat cooling and drying... 

It seemed like such a dream at the moment, a dream that was far off and Saitou didn't know that it was even achievable. Couldn't he just rest...? 

His cock said otherwise and he whimpered, looking at Sanosuke with pleading eyes, though, the words failed to leave his lips. 

"Ah, Saitou..." Sanosuke cooed again and turned away. Tears welled up in his eyes and Sanosuke was back moments later. "Hush now... You need to drink, ne?" Sanosuke held up a ceramic cup and Saitou had to struggle to sit up enough to drink from it as it was pressed to his lips. He looked at Sanosuke with those same pleading eyes as he drank it down and Sanosuke just smiled back and took the cup when it was empty. "Hush... I won't leave ya wantin'. I'll give t'ya until y'pass out for good t'night, ne?" 

He nodded, laying himself back down. Would Sanosuke use his mouth and fingers again, or would he be rutted? Which did Saitou even want, at this point? 

He didn't care, he just wanted his cock to finally grow soft. 

Sanosuke arranged himself between Saitou's thighs, slipping his fingers in, ignoring Saitou's cock for the time being. That was fine with him, he was too tender to want to be touched at this point in the night. 

Thick fingers, twisting inside of him, letting seed slip out, pushing it back in... Saitou gasped, grabbing onto the futon with twitching fingers. His back was arching, that inner hardness teased relentlessly. Opening his eyes was something that Saitou felt he could not do, just gasping, trembling, his cock heavy on his abdomen, and thankfully, thankfully left alone. 

Only, Sanosuke... 

Sanosuke moved, he shifted, thrusting his fingers thrice more and pushing Saitou to the brink of pleasure, skirting the edges. Barely, he opened an eye, vision blurry, but he could see Sanosuke, cheeks pink and flushed, lowering his head down, his swollen lips wrapping around the head of Saitou's cock and he whimpered. 

It was painful, he grimaced, he tried to thrash away. It was too much and he wanted Sanosuke off of him. It was overwhelming, Sanosuke tongue swiping over the head of his over-used cock. 

He watched with a lidded eye as Sanosuke worked his length, hand at the root, squeezing him and staving off yet another spill. Teased, pleasured, Saitou was whimpering, jolting and jerking with each pass of Sanosuke's tongue over his abused cock. 

"S-Sanosuke!" Saitou groaned, managing to get a trembling hand into Sanosuke's hair, trying to pull him off, but he had no strength, barely able to grip Sanosuke's hair in his strenghtless fingers. Breathing took effort, the air catching in his chest as he lurched. Fingers in his hole, lips around his cock. 

Saitou whimpered, another spill ripping from his twitching, overly sensitive cock. It wasn't even satisfying, just another torrent of pain and sensation that shot through him, leaving him drenched in even more sweat. Sanosuke sucked his length down, drawing back up to lap at the head again and he managed to weakly push at Sanosuke. 

"T-too much, Sanosuke..." he groaned out, weak, dazed and still hard. Dreadfully, painfully hard. 

"Hush, my wolf..." Sanosuke whispered to him, coaxing Saitou onto his knees with the last of his strength. "Let's get you cleaned up now, ne...?" 

Saitou didn't know what he meant, until he felt a warm mouth against his hole, lapping at him, loudly. Fingers pushed back into him, stretching him wide, gently thrusting into him. "Wh-what are you...?" Saitou looked over his shoulder, but all he saw was spiked hair bobbing slightly, in time with the lapping of Sanosuke's tongue. 

"Mmm... I pumped so much seed into ya, don't want to leave ya leakin’ and a mess, Saitou," Sanosuke answered him around swallowing. It just made Saitou that much harder. "I'd hate t'anger the gods, leavin' y'such a mess..." 

Another pathetic whimper left him, more fraying of his already worn nerves. Everything was a wash of pain and pleasure, mingling in him, pushing him over the edge and... 

His breath hitched, he fisted the futon, his eyes screwed back tight and sharp as he felt a wave of pleasure crashing through him. This one was more powerful and he pushed his hips back, wanting more of that tongue, more of those fingers as he felt his cock bobbing heavy between his thighs, still hard, still leaking an obscene amount of seed. 

"That's it, Saitou, spill for me, give it all t'me," Sanosuke murmured to him, nipping at his buttock with sharp teeth before he want back to lapping at the seed that was no doubt gushing from his swollen hole. The fingers inside of him pushed in hard, drawing out slow, and Sanosuke moaned, more lapping, more wriggling warmth and wetness on his entrance and inside of him and Saitou jerked. 

His hips bucked, his sac drew up tight and close to his body and he was jerking, spilling again, over his abdomen and thighs, cock untouched. 

_Why_... Why was he left to whimper, cock hard still, even as this spill felt stronger, giving him more relief, just not _enough_. 

None of it had been enough, not yet, and he was going nearly out of his mind with misery and lust and... 

Sanosuke shifted, his fingers pulling from his hole, and Saitou just whined. 

"P-please..." Saitou gasped out. His pride was gone. Begging wasn't his thing, he rarely said please to Sanosuke, even outside of their futon and now... "Please!" he cried out louder this time. What even did he want, what did he desire that Sanosuke could realistically give to him? He didn't know and he didn't care. 

_Relief_. That's what he was desperate for, would scream for and beg for. "Please, take me!" 

Sanosuke had been right, being taken did give him more relief, it did calm him and give him longer moments of rest before the burning in his loins became too much to bear and ignore. This was no ordinary lust, everything so painful, the only bit of rest given to him as Sanosuke took him, driving him to pleasure, over, and over, and over again. 

"S-Sanosuke! _Please_... give me your cock!" he cried, he whimpered. He begged. 

"Shhh..." Sanosuke whispered, bent over him, hot and sticky and comforting. "Give my cock a moment more, ne...? I'm not as lucky as you are, to stay so hard..." Sanosuke chuckled and Saitou hissed. 

"Lucky!?" he snapped, looking over his shoulder at Sanosuke. Deep, dark eyes, full of lust and warmth, and perhaps a touch of mischief looked back at him. "Y-you see me gasping in pain, like this, and think me _lucky_?!" he growled, fisting the futon with twinging fingers. Everything ached and yet he felt light, so light. 

"Hush, wolf," Sanosuke said, nuzzling into his neck, kissing him there and making sweet sounds of comfort as Saitou felt a cock pressing against his hole. "Just lookin' at ya makes me so damn hard... Give me a moment more, ne? I'll rut ya, rut ya till y're done and sated and sleepin' in my arms, ne?" 

It sounded too good to be true. 

Saitou nodded his head with a whimper. A loud, rasping gasp escaped him as he felt Sanosuke pushing in. There was no stretching burn to be had, not after how open Sanosuke had kept him all night, not after all the rutting and taking, all of the seed that had been spilled inside of him, and truly, he had no idea how Sanosuke kept going, how he kept pushing into him like this, hour after hour. 

Saitou had no idea how he still kept taking it, either, the way he would tremble, over taken, over done, over stimulated to the point of utter pain. And still, his cock would twitch in hardness, not allowing him any rest. No rest, no rest, no rest... 

Saitou gasped again, feeling Sanosuke bottom out inside of him, grinding his cock as deep as he could. 

"There... There not so bad, ne?" Sanosuke whispered softly, kissing at his neck still, covering him with his hot, damp body. Saitou didn't know if he liked the closeness or wanted to push him away. But then, everything was just awash in his mind. A haze, a fog like he had never felt before... 

Truly, the gods were playing tricks on him, tormenting him ruthlessly. What had he done that might deserve such wretched punishment...? 

Saitou swallowed hard, gasping as Sanosuke continued to grind in him, slow and deep. It was toe curling pleasure, making him whine and writhe with what little strength he still possessed. 

And truly, it was the best he had been feeling in awhile, the pleasure that bloomed feeling fresh and ripe for his picking, no more of that tidal wave that would crash over him, leaving him foggy and confused as he fought to gain his bearings. No, this was a delightful building, as it should have been. Gradual and pleasant. 

Mouth opened, he gasped, his eyes rolling back, shut so tight but he felt so wonderful. Just a gentle building of pleasure. 

And then Sanosuke was changing their position, panting heavy on the back of Saitou's neck. "Sorry, Saitou, gotta..." he broke off to groan. "Gotta change our position, I'm too close to blowin' an' I know it won't be enough for ya," he whispered, sounding every bit as desperate as Saitou felt himself. 

"W-wait," Saitou tried to look over his shoulder, but it was too late. Sanosuke's strong arms were around him, flexing as he dragged them down to the futon, rolling them so they lay on their sides. Saitou drew in a hard gasp, eyes flying open as he felt Sanosuke's cock thrusting hard a few times before he was buried deep inside. So deep, so full... Saitou whimpered and adjusted himself until he, too, was comfortable with this new position. 

It seemed like Sanosuke was allowing him a moment, kissing his neck, groaning and mumbling sweet words at him as Saitou twitched, his cock still aching for spill, his sac drawing up tight once more. The delicate rise seemed to have been lost and he was just left agitated. He was so close to having a satisfying spill, an orgasm that didn't leave him harder and more wanting than before. 

"Hush, wolf, hush..." Sanosuke cooed at him, a hand drifting from Saitou's breast, down to his hip and then… 

Saitou gasped, feeling Sanosuke wrap his strong fingers around his cock. "P-please!" he cried out, jerking, tightening around the thick cock buried deep inside of him, and there was no small amount of satisfaction from making Sanosuke groan at the action. 

He did it again, not so involuntarily, as Sanosuke jerked him. Flame traveled from Sanosuke's hand to Saitou's cock, leaving him aching and burning as he was jerked with slick, oiled fingers. Saitou was gasping, turning his head to look up at a very smug and arrogant Sanosuke. Those devious eyes boring into him, a smirk on his swollen lips, his cheeks flushed. 

"Ne... Don't want to leave ya unsatisfied, my wolf..." Sanosuke started, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, licking away sweat and seed. "Felt like ya weren't gonna spill so easy on me this time, and what a pity that would be ne?" 

“It—” Saitou broke off to moan unbidden, his throat feeling raw as he rasped for breath. "It's not a competition!" 

"Mmm," Sanosuke mumbled at him, nuzzling into his neck. "Y'keep sayin' that but..." Sanosuke let out a long hiss, giving Saitou a series of hard, deep thrusts. "But I can't say as I don't see it the same as ya. Gettin' ya off over and over again, mmm..." he chuckled, thrusting a few times before seating himself deep inside of Saitou. 

The thrusting was pure bliss, but the torture came after as Sanosuke jerked his cock, leaving him gasping, keening. He was held fast to Sanosuke, back to chest, strong fingers keeping him close, even as Saitou laid on the arm that was holding him, sapping some of Sanosuke’s strength and leverage. 

"C'mon, wanna feel ya spill in my fist. Don't think I've had a chance to jerk your cock t'night," Sanosuke whispered to him, lewd and husky, teasing him, making him gasp out as he jerked in Sanosuke's grasp. 

His cock was so overly sensitive, it was painful, but he felt his sac drawing up high and he couldn't help it when he felt himself slipping and spilling into Sanosuke's oiled fingers. It wasn't satisfying, the fire still burning low in his belly as his cock was milked of more seed than he rightly should have had left in him. 

"Mmm, _Saitou_..." Sanosuke moaned pushing into him hard again, thrusting with savage strength and brute force, hand still wrapped around Saitou's cock. Seed gushed out, slicking Sanosuke's callused palm as he continued his stroking, spreading the burn down to the bottoms of Saitou's feet. At Sanosuke's mercy, Saitou could do little more than give broken sobs and choked off groans as he fought through the fog and misery. 

"S-Sanosuke, _please_!" he cried out, begging for it to stop, begging for it to continue, he didn't know, he didn't care. He just knew that he needed _something_ and he was on the verge of getting it as he felt Sanosuke slamming his hips into him, snapping hard, driving in deep and hitting him in all the best and most pleasurable spots. 

Saitou felt he might be lucky if was ever able to spill again, after this night came to its conclusion, so drained of seed, so wracked with pleasure. It was more than he rightly knew how to deal with. Just a haze and a fog, just the urge to take _more_, to beg for _more_, and to be had _more_. More cock, more spill, more fingers inside of him, those lips on him… 

He groaned, turning as best as he could, without dislodging Sanosuke from inside of him, without knocking that torturous hand from his cock, reaching a hand up to pull Sanosuke close to him. At first, he could only gasp out, lips feeling dry, even as saliva ran down his cheek. He was desperate, so desperate… 

Sanosuke smirked, giving him one look and he seemed to understand, bowing his head down close enough so that they could kiss. It was a difficult angle, Sanosuke's lips and tongue tasting of bitter seed and salt from their sweat; it had him groaning all the more, another spill drawing his sac up tight to his body, the cock inside of him driving in hard and fast, pushing, pushing, pushing until he had to break away, but ah, he was not so lucky… 

Sanosuke snatched him back, one hand around Saitou's cock, still tugging on his overly sensitive hard, flushed flesh. "Not so fast, Saitou, gonna swallow your spill this time, at least in someway," he gasped out against Saitou's lips, shifting, moving. Saitou felt rough fingers on his jaw, Sanosuke managing to get his arm from beneath Saitou into a position to grab at his face.

He whimpered, forced to kiss, their tongues swirling madly against one anothers and Saitou could barely keep up. The taste of seed and sweat was passed between them, Sanosuke strong and dominating, pushing him over the edge. Saitou was gasping, trying to break away as he felt himself spilling once more, but Sanosuke held him hard and he held him fast. 

An unbidden groan escaped him, Sanosuke's fingers burning hot like fire, and he accepted it as he spilled, swirling his tongue faster, fighting for dominance as pleasure spread all over his body, starting from low in his gut. Moans caught and hitched in his chest, tumbling out as he kissed Sanosuke all the more. 

“_Yes, yes, yes_,” the words escaping even as they kept kissing, open mouthed and desperate. So desperate Saitou was, jerking in Sanosuke’s arms as wave after wave of pleasure wracked through him. It seemed to be too much for Sanosuke, too, as he felt the thrusting start in earnest. A brutal pace, one that just served to drive Saitou to the climax he had been waiting for, had been seeking for _hours_ now. 

The haze seemed to clear from his mind, even as the pleasure tingled everywhere. Strong fingers dug into his chin uncomfortably, the hand around his cock was too tight, and Sanosuke’s cock thrust too deeply. It was bliss. Contradicting, painful bliss building and bubbling low in his gut. A _proper_ build of pleasure, tightening like a knot in his belly, instead of the teasing, terrible slips of pleasure he had been forced to endure the entire night. Maddening coils of lust shooting off, making him spill almost prematurely, though his cock remained just as hard as before. 

But _this_ time was different. He was smiling as they kissed, as his eyes opened up and rolled back, the pleasure so intense he couldn’t shut nor open his eyes. “_Sanosuke_,” Saitou hissed between nipping, their tongues still dancing, fighting for dominance and it was a duel Saitou didn’t think he would mind losing. 

“Mmm,” Sanosuke groaned against Saitou’s lips, giving him languid thrusts that had Saitou trembling. 

“_More_, Sanosuke…” Saitou mumbled between nipping at kiss swollen lips. He was panting, grinning in bliss with each forceful thrust of Sanosuke’s hips. “F-feels so—” he broke off, keening, clenching down on the warmth pooling in his belly, building into something strong, powerful. 

“Y’likin’ that?” Sanosuke pulled back, giving Saitou a lascivious look. “Tell me what y’want, I’ll give it to ya,” Sanosuke promised, taking Saitou’s face in both of his hands, leaving his cock to rest a moment. 

He stared, searching those deep brown eyes, swallowing hard. “M-more, I want—” he broke off, brows knit, eyes unfocusing Sanosuke’s cock rubbed against his inner hardness. 

“C’mon, tell me what y’want, wolf, an’ I’ll make you _howl_,” Sanosuke whispered, his grip firm on Saitou’s chin, holding him there as he snapped his hips with bruising force. 

“I-I,” Saitou stuttered, transfixed by Sanosuke’s dark eyes. “_Mount me_.” 

“Like a proper wolf, ne?” Sanosuke chuckled, buried deep as Saitou found himself on his stomach, his hips pulled up roughly. He sank in deep again, grinding and teasing, making Saitou whimper as his spill was denied, wanting to be taken hard. “_Beg_,” Sanosuke breathed the word out, his fingers digging into Saitou’s already sore and bruised hips. 

Saitou whined, looking over his shoulder as his cock twitched and hung heavy between his legs. “Sanosuke…” 

“_Beg, wolf_!” Sanosuke commanded with a hard thrust. 

“More, _please_!” The words tumbled out on their own, Saitou digging his fingers into the bedding with white knuckles, looking over his shoulder as Sanosuke smirked. The draw out was slow, painfully slow, but Sanosuke did not leave him wanting, driving in hard, hard, hard. “_Please, please, please_! Sanosuke!” 

“That’s it wolf,” Sanosuke cooed, bringing his hand down over Saitou’s flank in a sharp slap. He moved hard, he moved fast and Saitou _begged_. _Please, please, please_ over and over again, crying out for Sanosuke, asking, _begging_ for more as pleasure crashed through him. 

“Oh, oh, oh, _Sanosuke_!” Saitou dropped his head down, arse up and at Sanosuke’s mercy, his toes curled, the bottoms of his feet warm as he felt the knot in his gut close to slipping. Another strike to his flank and Saitou rasped, head thrown back as everything broke and gave a strangled howl, spilling hard. Copious amounts of his own seed hit him, in the chest, his thighs. Saitou crashed down to the futon, taking his cock in hand as he panted, jerking himself as Sanosuke continued to rut into him. 

“S-Saitou!” Sanosuke called to him moments later, hips stuttering in their thrusts, Sanosuke’s entire body shuddering before he fell atop Saitou, trembling with labored breathing. 

Warmth pumped into Saitou and he whined, Sanosuke still pushing into him with uneven thrusts, milking more spill from Saitou. His hole was so slick, seed leaking out, dripping off of Saitou’s sac to their bedding. 

“Sanosuke…” Saitou murmured. It was hot, he was sticky, his body tingling, and his vision blurred, and… 

Saitou sobbed. 

His cock was softening in his fist. “_Oh_, Sanosuke!” he cried out, muffled by the futon. 

“Shhh…” Sanosuke started to move, groaning and no doubt aching. “G-give me a minute, ne…? That was a strong. I-I’ll keep goin’ for ya, Saitou…” 

Saitou felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, releasing his soft cock and whimpering as Sano pulled free, a mess of seed leaking from his hole. “I-I’m…” Warm fingers carded through his hair, brushing the strays from his eyes. “I’m soft…” 

Sanosuke smiled at him with tired eyes, leaning down to give him a kiss. “I’ll get us cleaned up, once I can breathe, ne?” He looked weary, perhaps just as exhausted as Saitou was. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Want t’smoke?” Sanosuke asked him and Saitou was groggy, barely able to comprehend what he had been asked. They were cleaned up, Saitou dozing off as Sanosuke clambered around. “Saitou?” 

“Mmm…?” It was warm, but he felt comfortable, sated, finally relaxing and enjoying a bubbling, blissful sense of relief. 

A match was struck, that much Saitou could determine as he lay on his stomach, head resting in his folded arms. Sanosuke was fussing around him, clattering, no doubt knocking something over before he came to lay with him once more. 

“Uh… Saitou…?” Sanosuke whispered, shaking Saitou’s shoulder slightly. 

“_What_?” he hissed, looking over at Sanosuke with dangerously narrow eyes. 

“These new cigarettes?” Sanosuke was frowning, puffing on one, a strange smell filling the air, very unlike his usual rich tobacco. 

“I bought them today,” he sighed out, letting his eyes slide shut once more. A smoke sounded nice, but drumming up the energy to finish even half a cigarette was too much to even think about. 

“Saitou…” Sanosuke started and Saitou was sighing, opening one eye. “This isn’t tobacco. It’s hemp.” 

“What?!” Both of his golden eyes flew open, but he still had no strength to move beyond shifting to look at Sanosuke more fully. 

“Yeah…” Sanosuke was smiling snubbing out the cigarette gently, setting it aside. “That uh… Might explain what happened t’night with ya.” 

“I…” Saitou looked at Sanosuke for a moment, considering his words. “I suppose the gods did not curse me, then…” 

“Oh?” Sanosuke smiled, eyes glinting in the gentle, warm lamp light of the night. “I’m still not so sure about that… What colour were the eyes of the shopkeep that sold ya these cigarettes?” 

Saitou drew in a shaky breath. “Gold…” It meant little. “But you forget that my eyes are also gold, Sanosuke…” 

“Mmm. An’ you’re a wolf, ne?” he chuckled. “I bet it was a kitsune what sold ya this hemp.” 

“Hnnn…” Saitou ignored his cocky love, settling back down, letting relaxation take him fully, sated and warm, throbbing gently as Sanosuke laid with him, an arm draped over him possessively. 

Sanosuke groaned, shifting and there was a skittering coming from the far wall. Saitou opened his eyes, blinking slightly. 

Mischievous shadows, as if a fox, skittered across the walls as the candle flickered, though, Saitou couldn't be sure his right mind was with him, yet.


End file.
